Bokor
The Bokor, also called Slave-drivers, are a Legacy with Caribbean and voudoun aspects that deals with the resurrection of undead servants. Mindset The Bokor philosophy is fairly simple, but heretical to the rest of the Moros doctrine. Death is not peaceful, say the Bokor, and it is not dignified. It is messy, painful and demeaning. The Bokor take the Moros attitude of respect and sobriety with a grim smile and a spiteful laugh. But the Bokor are not tricksters or jesters. They want power, and they feel that the bodies of the dead provide a good path to that power. The arts of the Bokor are brutal, bloody and effective. They are primarily concerned with preparing living people to become zombies upon death, and with creating these zombies. The Bokor do not, as a rule, care whose bodies they animate. To the Bokor, a person ceases to be a person at the instant of death. The soul departs, and all that is left is matter. That matter can then be animated, given power and tasks. As the Bokor grow in power, they can gain the ability to kill with a glance, and a potent member of this Legacy may kill a man and turn him into a zombie before his body hits the ground. The Bokor's method of raising a body to service involves nothing more than a glance or a whispered invocation, at least outwardly. Inwardly, however, the Bokor thinks of himself as a king of the dead, able to stride the worlds of the living and the deceased by dint of the Awakening. Raising a body as a zombie, therefore, is no different than calling an obedient dog. While some Bokor take the time to paint corpses with glyphs (often in blood or wet flour) in order to ensure that their service continues longer than an hour or so, others rely on their skill alone to create lasting servants. Every Bokor has her own grandiose dreams of power. This might involve conquest of a particular area, slaying all the descendants of an enemy or acquisition of wealth, but the goal is very rarely "magical knowledge." The Bokor are unabashedly physical and greedy, and look down on such lofty ideals as wisdom and humility. Unlike their parent Path, they do not see the fragility of life as a call to greater moral and behavioral rectitude. On the contrary, the Bokor see that life is short and death is uncertain, and so they take what they want, using the undead as their foot soldiers, mules and assassins. Despite the Bokor's blasé attitude about corpses, the Bokor refuse to have any truck with ghosts. The Bokor believe that ghosts are fragments of human souls, and that by helping a ghost to move on (by destroying its anchors or severing its connection to them) the Bokor can help the soul to repair itself. If a Bokor discovers that a ghost is anchored to its own corpse, the Bokor will never raise that corpse as a zombie (though the mage might destroy it). A soul is whole at the moment of death, however, and powerful Bokor can stop the soul from fleeing and bind it back into its now-dead body. This creates a powerful undead creature called a revenant, capable of much more independent and complex action than a standard zombie. Creating a revenant, however, is the only way in which a Bokor feels comfortable affecting a human soul. Severing or holding a soul in an object is taboo to them. Category:Legacy (MTAw)